


Goodbye

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series! Or even just this one shot. This will be the last one for Oikawa.

 That year didn’t change Aoba Jōsai’s luck; sure, they’d won, but only second place, which was a huge blow to Oikawa’s ego. The losses didn’t affect him outwardly; they affected him through his emotions and interactions with people, most especially towards his girlfriend. There were times when he would go weeks without saying a thing to her, and when they did manage to go on dates, his mind would be elsewhere; it was like he only had a girlfriend when it was convenient for him to have one.

(Y/n) understood what was happening at first, and she’d tried to keep things working smoothly between her and Oikawa, until she grew tired of always getting pegged as the naggy girlfriend and just stopped forcing Oikawa to make time for her. The thought of leaving him had crossed her mind a handful of times, but when she was close to saying the words, Oikawa would do something to appease her anger and make her stay.

Being an athlete herself, she knew all the sacrifices needed to win; you could never have too much of something, that’s what her coach had told her, so she’d chosen to sacrifice her personal wellbeing in order to keep her relationship. That meant little to no sleep to compensate for her cancelled training sessions to go on dates with Oikawa (wait for him for hours on end and eventually receive a text cancelling said date, more like), constant fatigue because she was always tired and had very little rest from cramming in time to study, and the self explanatory emotional and mental fatigue.

It appeared that Oikawa had chosen his sport above her, and she was approaching her breaking point because of that harsh realization. She’d promised herself time and time again to give him just one more chance, one last chance to redeem himself, but she was always swayed into giving him more chances by sweet words and a few romantic gestures; and her love for him. Yes, she still loved him dearly despite Oikawa’s way of treating her.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Ami- _chan_ ,” (Y/n) began, slumping down on her couch after she’d tried to call Oikawa to remind him of the party that her father was going to hold for her birthday on Saturday. She sighed, her eyes filling with tears as she buried her face in her hands to keep her cousin from seeing her so broken and distressed. “I’ve tried everything to make things work between us. Should I have not confronted him about his flirting with his fans before the game last week?”

“No, (y/n),” Amika whispered, sitting down beside her cousin and rubbing her back in a soothing gesture; the scene all-too-familiar to her by now. Lately, there hasn’t been a night that her cousin didn’t cry over that shitty Oikawa; the once-proud (l/n) daughter reduced to an emotional mess by someone that, in her opinion, needed to be kept away from (y/n). “You better go to bed and get some rest, I’ll… I’ll see if I can pay Oikawa a visit on my way home.”

(Y/n) looked up at her then, her glassy (e/c) eyes—dull and clouded over with sadness—still spilling tears down her cheeks. “Y-you’re leaving already? Stay a while more.”

Amika’s heart was now hurting more for her cousin than in the previous days; it was as if her soul was slowly being sucked out of her with the way she was deteriorating each day. Everyone at the compound had noticed the vast change in the (h/c) haired girl—with the people at school none-the-wiser because (y/n) still strived to put on a mask when she was outside—and no one was happy about it.

“I’ll get you something to drink, okay?” Amika offered, getting up from her seat and making her way to the kitchen where she hurriedly got the orange juice from the refrigerator and dissolved the contents of a sleep aid capsule in said drink. “I’m sorry, (y/n), but this is for your own good.”

 

***

 

“She’s asleep now, Akira- _sama_ ,” Amika whispered, silently exiting her cousin’s bedroom and making her way down to the living room where she started pacing. “She’s not going to like this if she finds out.”

“That’s only **if** she finds out, Amika,” (Y/n)’s eldest brother answered curtly, dropping the call afterwards and turning to his brother. “Wake him up, Hachi- _kun_.” 

Hachirou, with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face, stepped up to the brunet he’d tied to a chair and gently tapped aforementioned brunet’s cheeks. “Wake up, Oikawa- _kun_.”

Slowly, the setter woke up, his eyes widening in shock and fear as he recalled what had happened to him; he had been walking home from practice, when he’d been grabbed from behind and knocked out. 

“I specifically remember telling you that I would do a lobotomy on you if my sister sheds a tear over you,” Akira began, approaching the medical table that held an assortment of tools; most of them looking more like instruments of torture rather than medical ones. The eldest (l/n) sibling picked up a scalpel before testing the sharpness with the pad of his thumb. He sneered, looking so unlike the Akira that Oikawa had first met two years ago. “Dull; for more pain.”

By now, Oikawa felt like he was going to faint; both Akira and Hachirou glaring at him, with the latter accepting a baseball bat that was handed to him by one of their father’s men. Hachirou lifted the bat with both hands, swinging it away from the brunet before pretending to aim for said brunet’s head and taking a light swing, only to stop a couple of inches away from Oikawa’s face.

Surely they wouldn’t kill him? _Would they!?_ He asked himself, now trying to get out of his restraints.

“My _imouto_ has been crying every night over you,” Akira hissed, putting the scalpel down and turning to the setter with hard eyes; he looked like he was close to losing it. “I will do anything to keep her from hurting even more than she already is-” 

“We’re asking you, Oikawa- _kun_ , to-” Hachirou continued when his brother got choked up.

“Let her go; she deserves to be happy. She’s no longer my baby sister; she’s… an empty husk. She’s been blaming herself for how your relationship is turning out. I’m afraid that one of these days she’ll— please, just leave her to be happy if you can’t change for her.” With those words, the eldest of (y/n)’s siblings got down on both knees in a seiza position, about to lower his head when Oikawa interjected.

“No! Don’t… I- she- she’s been…” The setter stammered, his eyes glassing over with sadness and his entire body freezing up with guilt. “Give me one more day with her, please.”

 

***

 

At that, everything went black and (y/n) sat up in her bed, trying to catch her breath as she shook off the after-effects of the nightmare. She turned to the man lying beside her, who was now rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up. “(Y/n)?”

“Tōru? How did you get here?” The (h/c) haired girl asked, her voice going soft as she let her eyes look their fill of her lover. “When did you get here?”

“Amika- _san_ called me last night and told me that you’d been crying. Forgive me, (y/n),” Oikawa answered softly, lifting his right hand and proceeding to cup his girlfriend’s cheek, only for her to slap it away.

  
_Not again._ (Y/n) thought, anger bubbling up within her as she recalled all of the times that she'd been naïve enough to fall for his words. She wanted to scream at him, slap him, tell him that she was hurting because he kept taking her for granted— that this wasn't how she envisioned things ending up when she agreed to go out with him two years ago, but she was tired of fighting; so exhausted of carving a niche into his life just so she would still, somehow, be in it.  
  
“No.” The word was simple, concise. Oikawa’s expression morphed into one of confusion as his girlfriend closed her eyes and frowned as if she was making the hardest decision of her life before opening her eyes and staring at him. She shook her head. “I don’t think I can keep doing this anymore, Tōru.”

It was as if Oikawa’s whole world shattered before him. He heard her words clearly, but he couldn’t fully comprehend the weight of them. Immediately, he scrambled to throw the duvet off of his legs and kneel in front of her, hands holding her by her arms as she averted her gaze from him. “You can’t leave me. Please, (y/n). I’m sorry. I know my prio-"

“You’ve told me that before, and it seems that your first priority is volleyball, so-”

The setter cut her off by slanting his lips against hers in a demanding kiss; one that she didn’t reciprocate. Oikawa pulled away, looking helpless as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “ **You** are my first priority, (y/n). I- I-”

(Y/n)’s throat felt thick, as if she couldn’t speak without her voice sounding muffled, but she swallowed past that thickness and answered her lover… former lover, “We both know that that’s a lie; I’m only your girlfriend when it’s convenient for you.”

“Please don’t do this,” Oikawa’s heart was slowly breaking in his chest; he was close to crumbling in front of her, being reduced to a sobbing mess, but he held tight to the last few strings of his emotions and continued pleading. “Please, (y/n). I haven’t been the best boyfriend to you, but know that you are the most important person in my life; I can't make it without you; I need you.”

“Am I important to you because you need me, or do you need me because I'm important to you? This hurts me, too, but I’m tired… of keeping on pushing myself into your life when you clearly don’t want me. It scares me that I might never love anyone the way I love you right now, but I have to do this because I’m not myself anymore.”  
_Love him?_ He wanted to say the words back to let her know that he'd loved her from the start—that he was just too stupid and prideful to have admitted it to her— but no words would come out of his mouth; it was as if he was paralyzed. He should have been happy that she was the one who cracked first but, instead, he just felt pain and regret— pain because she was going to leave him, and regret because he hadn't swallowed his damn pride and told her those words.

“No, no, no, no,” the brunet shook his head with every word he could manage to say, proceeding to wrap his arms around (y/n), only to have them gently pried away from her. He looked up, seeing that she was now crying, fruitlessly wiping her tears away as she tried to force a smile on her lips.

When she did manage to smile, his tears slowly started to trickle down his cheeks; this was it for them, he had messed everything up and hurt the one woman he’d ever loved, and he couldn’t do anything to get her back this time. “(Y/n)…” 

Silence reigned upon them as (y/n) still continued to smile; eerily, it felt like she was pointing a gun at him and was just biding her time until she pulled the trigger.

“I really enjoyed our time together. I wish you all the best. Thank you, Oikawa- _san_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
